Yu Gi Oh! Ace
by Chimera-Tech Wolf
Summary: A boy with one dream,and that one dream will force him to protect the ones he loves...if he stays on the right path.


"So tell me?" a figure from the darkness asked to the clocked man at front of it, "Why do you seek power? Knowing that you'll overflow and literally crumble into oblivion..."

"I have my reasons; even you must have reasons to despise the nature of humanity," the clocked man replied to the dark figure that lurks in the darkness, "Many of them weren't even said out loud."

"I guess your right, for now, I must go, processed to the next step without me..." before it left, he threw a card at him, and smirked, "Use it well if you want to beat him."

The dark figure disappeared within the darkness, and the clocked man started to walk away. He looked at the card and smiles.

"I'm sure this kid won't be much of a problem will he?" He asked himself as he walked into the streets.

**Chapter/Episode 1: 'Duel! Awaken, Chimera-Tech Wolf!"**

"Let's see here..." a young boy, said softly as he looked through his cards.

His name was Ace; he has long black spiked hair, deep brown eyes, and light brown skin

Just then another young boy ran through the door and entered Ace's room.

"Hey Ace, let's go!" the young boy said to Ace out loud.

That's Carlos, he's a year older than Ace, he has long black hair, deep brown eyes, and tan color skin.

"Okay..." Ace replied as he got up from his bed and walked out the door, not noticing that he left his cards behind.

They were just laying there on the bed in plain sight. Ace and Carlos were walking around the Satellite, that's what the city was called. It was a nice place since ever the Satellite and Neo Domino City started working together. The place isn't finish from rebuilding, since it's in progress.

**5 years later...**

"Ace, are you coming out or not?" a teenage girl asked, as she was banging on the door, "Come on, you have to come out sometime, don't make me break it down!"

Ashley, she's 17 years old like Ace. She has long brown hair, light brown eyes, and pale skin color.

"Ashley, just leave me alone! For the last time I won't duel you for the last time!" Ace yelled from behind the door, "You always destroy me! So, what's the point!"

"The point is that you're trying! So, come on! I promise to go easy on you!" She said nice, knowing that Ace won't turn down that offer.

"Fine, just a quick one and that's all!" Ace replied as he opened the door and looked at her.

They both walked out of the house and headed to the backyard. Ashley and Ace put distance from each other, and then they turned to each with their Duel-Disk on. Ashley gave Ace a smile making sure that'll make him feel better, his lips didn't budge one bit. They're Duel-Disk shuffled they're cards ad they both drew 5 cards at once.

"DUEL!" they both said out loud at the same time.

**(Life Points) LP: Ashley (4,000) vs. Ace (4,000)**

"I shall start the duel, I draw!" Ashley declared, as she drew a card from the top of her deck.

"I'll place one monster card face down and set two cards face in my Magic/Trap Zone," she declared as three face downs cards appeared on her Monster and Magic/Trap Zone, "With that, I'll end."

**(Life Points) LP: Ashley (4,000) vs. Ace (4,000)**

"My move, I'll special summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Ace declare as his place the Cyber Dragon card on his Duel-Disk, "Since, it was a special summon I can still normal summon, so here's Flare Resonator!"

**(Cyber Dragon: ATK/2,100 DEF/1,600) (Flare Resonator: ATK/300 DEF/1,300)**

"Now I tune my Cyber Dragon with my Flare Resonator!" Ace declared at the two monsters were ready to synchro summon, "Awaken, Chimera-Tech Wolf!"

**5+3=8**

**(Chimera-Tech Wolf: ATK/2,500 DEF/2,100)**

Chimera-Tech Wolf appeared before Ace, his ace monster of his deck, the Cyber Dragon Deck to be in fact. For a young man to use a Machine Deck these days.

"Now, when Chimera-Tech Wolf is successfully synchro summon, its effect activates!" Ace said to Ashley, as he starts explaining his monster's effect, "When this monster successfully synchro summoned with a non-tuner monster that has 'Cyber' in its name I got two choices. I can special summon the non-tuner monster that was used for synchro material with 'Cyber in its name. Or its attack power is increased by x100 for each level it has for this turn."

"You got to be kidding me! You never summoned that creature, why now?" Ashley questioned, as she started at Chimera-Tech Wolf.

**(Chimera-Tech Wolf: ATK/6,600 DEF/2,100)**

"You're the first person to see it, now I'll play the Spell Card Heavy Storm, which allows at Magic/Trap Cards that are on the field to be automatically destroyed." After that, all Ashley's Magic/Trap Cards were sent to the Graveyard, "I'll activate another Spell Card Limiter Removal, which doubles attack all Machine-Type Monsters! Now attack Chimera-Tech Wolf, Crush Claws!"

"Why would you attack my monster...unless..." Ashley began.

"It does Piercing Damage?" Ace interrupted her, as Chimera-Tech Wolf attack the face down monster, which was Spore.

**Ace WINS!**

**(Life Points) LP: Ashley (0) vs. Ace (4,000)**

'Looks like Chimera-Tech Wolf works after all...I wonder if it's strong enough to defeat Carlos...' He thought to himself as he walked towards Ashley, 'I hope it'll guide me he is now...'


End file.
